SMASH: An Alternate Universe
by TheMediaKiller
Summary: In our universe Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox are two sucessful boy youtubers with a channel called SMOSH. In an alternate universe Antoinette Padilla and Evie Hecox are two sucessful girl youtubers with a channel called SMASH! *ON HIATUS*
1. Antoinette and Evie

**Ok, I wanted to start this new story where Ian and Anthony from SMOSH live in an alternate universe. In this universe Evie and Antoinette (Ian and Anthony) are two very popular YouTube stars of a channel called SMASH. This story will include the girls from Smash Games (Smosh Games), Marc, from Smash Pit Weekly (Mari, Smosh Pit Weekly), and Evie's and Antoinette's boyfriends Kyle and Melvin (Kalel and Melanie). It will also include some other youtubers, and the Smash girl's pets. Also regular inside Smosh jokes will be altered as well. I hope you guys like it, it took me forever to think of the alternate names. :D **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related. **

Antoinette Padilla opened her eyes, and looked up at the ceiling. She must have fallen asleep while editing WUDSAL (Watch Us Do Stuff and Live). The brunette yawned loudly and rubbed her eyes. She turned over to look at the clock _8:30 a.m._ "Uggghhhh." She groaned. Antoinette shoved he face in the pillow. She didn't want to get up, but she had to leave for Sacramento to do some Smash stuff with Evie. It was a five hour drive from LA to Sacramento, and she wanted to get there early. After shifting in her bed for a few minutes she decided to get up, and get dressed.

Antoinette walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen to be greeted by her two dogs, Duki and Pippy. She smiled as she pet them, and looked up to see Kyle, her fiancé; cooking some breakfast.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." He smiled.

"Morning." She giggled.

"Want some pancakes?"

"That would be wonderful." She said in a very fancy accent.

"Ah yes very well, and would the lady like some juice." He said mimicking the same tone as she did.

"That would be most divine good sir." They both laughed.

He set the plate in front of Antoinette, and sat down next to her. She looked at the plate of blueberry pancakes made with soy milk, and her stomached growled. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until right now. "Oh Kyle, I'm leaving to do some Smash stuff. I should be back tomorrow." Antoinette said between bites. He nodded in response. Kyle has always been cool about this kind of stuff, not really getting mad when she had to leave for a video.

"Ok, I'll just finish the video you fell asleep on." He laughed.

"Hey I was tired." She snapped.

"Excuses, excuses." He waved his hand in front of her. "Besides, our fans like me better."He said dramatically striking a pose.

"Riigghhtt." She rolled her eyes affectionately.

Antoinette smiled, thinking about all the fun stuff her and Evie were going to do together today. As she finished her pancakes, she then kissed Kyle goodbye; going to the door grabbing her jacket, and then leaving. Blasts of cold air hit her face as she walked to the car. She was ready to drive five hours to do stupid stuff with her best friend.

* * *

Evie Hecox, sat at her computer desk editing the next Evie is Bored, when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." she said, eyes still glued to the computer.

It was her boyfriend Melvin, and he was holding a plate of food. Her sparkling blue eyes stared at the plate, she smiled up at him.

"I made you some food." He said holding out a plate of bacon and eggs.

"Are you serious, you made me food? Who has the bestest boyfriend in the world?" She beamed.

"Is it you?" He asked excitedly.

"YES!"

"Oh wow, what do I win!?"

"This pen." Evie held out a pen she found on the desk.

"I will use this pen only for good." he got on one knee as if he were being knighted.

"I dub thee holder of the pen." Evie giggled while tapping the pen on his curly blonde hair.

They both laughed. Evie then started to eat her breakfast.

"So what's your plan for today, Mel?" Evie asked while devouring her eggs.

"I might get some supplies for this painting I'm working on, you?"

"Smash stuff." She said casually. "Antoinette should be here any minute."

"Oh cool."

A few hours later Melvin left for the store, and Evie kept editing. Melvin usually wasn't around when she and Antoinette were working. Evie sighed as she clicked the mouse a few more times. Her cat daivee kept rubbing against her leg, purring.

"What?" Evie asked. "Are you hungry?" The cat just kept purring. "I'll take that as a yes." She laughed. Daivee was a rescue pet her and Melvin had gotten, and she was just so cute. Evie walked out of her office, and into the kitchen. As she was fixing Daivee his food, the door bell rang. She walked over to the door and opened it, excited to spend the day with her best friend.


	2. Lunch Time With Smash

**Ok second chapter to SMASH, and it's lunch time whooo :O instead of twitter questions its Facebook questions. Also instead of saying the name of the questioner they describe their appearance in their profile pic. If that makes any sense. :P **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related. **

* * *

"SHOTS SHOTS, SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS, SHOTS SHOTS, SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS, SHOTS!" Antoinette and Evie sang.

*Intro*

"Oohhkay guys guess, what time is?" Antoinette asked with a funny voice while aiming the camera at Evie.

"Is it lunch time with Smash?" She asked excitedly.

"It's lunch time with Smash." She said putting on her sunglasses. "Awwwww yeaahhhh! So Evie, tell them what we're getting."

"We're getting arrested!"

"No, after that."

"Oh… we're getting some samatches!" Evie exclaimed while fist pumping the air.

"Mmmm!" Antoinette hummed hungrily.

"Hey guys guess what." Evie yelled. "Head view cam!" She said while positioning the camera on her head. "Oh crap!" The camera fell.

Antoinette laughed. "Hey don't break my camera, dick face!"

Evie gave a hurt face to the camera. "Guys did you hear that? Antoinette called me a mean name."

* * *

"Well thanks to Antoinette, and her superior driving skills; we got stuck in a construction zone."

"I didn't know, I thought this way was faster." She whined.

"Well you were wrong!" Evie yelled.

"Guys, Evie yelled at me." Antoinette whimpered while sticking her lip out.

Finally after about thirty minutes later they made it back to the main highway. "Finally." They both exclaimed.

"We were stuck there forever; I thought I was going to have to eat Evie to stay alive."

"Don't write a fanfiction about that." Evie yelled to the camera.

"Eww dude gross." Antoinette laughed, and made gagging sounds.

"We finally made it." They both screamed excitedly.

"Now comes the fun part." Antoinette laughed evilly while pulling out a mask from under the seat. "You see my good viewers, Evie and I found this Jason mask in one of our boxes of mail."

"And, Antoinette is going to wear it while we order and pick up our food." Evie finished.

"So let's do it." She exclaimed.

"Ok guys, we just ordered, and now we are pulling up to the window." Evie whispered.

When the lady opened the window, she jumped back a little bit, and looked at them annoyed. "That will be$ 12.45." The woman said.

Antoinette handed her the money, and grabbed the sandwiches. "Thanks, I've been dying for one of these sandwiches." She said.

Evie held the camera steady and tried not to laugh. "Excuse me mam, can you say Lunch time with Smash?" The woman then closed the window, and walked away." I guess not." Evie laughed.

"Pfft rude." Antoinette said while exiting the sandwich shop.

"Dude, she looked like one hundred and ten percent tires of your s**t. "

* * *

The two girls pulled into the garage of the Smash house. We made it home! Yayy! They both yelled.

"Hey Evie look… it's Sparkly Candy Cane." Antoinette said pointing at Evie's sworn enemy. "Hi Sparkly Candy Cane!"

"I don't see anything." Evie grumbled. Let's go before I KICK HER STUPID SPARKLY CANDY CANE ASS." She screamed in anger.

"Yummy, look at this sandwich." Antoinette said. "FIRST BITE, rawghawher…mmmm!"

"FIRST BITE." Evie yelled. "NOMNOMNOMNOM…. Mmmm!"

"Antoinette I think it's time for something." Evie said in a small baby voice.

"Oh, is it finding Facebook questions?" She asked in the same tone

"Yeah."

"Oh ok. FINDING FACEBOOK QUESTIONS, FINDING FACEBOOK QUESTIONS." She sang. "Blonde girl with a crazy pink hat says: if you guy were boys what would your names be?"

"Well yours obviously would be Anthony." Evie said.

"Yours would be Evan? Ernest? Ian?"

"All wrong… it would be Herbert."

"Oh yeah… mine would be Herbert too. Cool guy with the Smash shirt asks: can you guys take shots of melted butter?"

"No… no we can't." Evie said in a grave voice.

"Yea we're not Paula Deen." Antoinette laughed. "Teenage kid with the pedo stash asks: Evie, will Sparkly Candy Cane ever forgive you for stealing her man?"

"I don't know, and I don't care." She said aggravated, pretending to flip the table.

"Well since we are pretty much done with this food, Evie. What would you rate it?"

"48 buttery Paula Deens out of 52." She smiled.

"Wow that's a lot of buttery Paula Deens."Antoinette said in a low voice. "Well, see you next Monday!"

"BITCH!"


End file.
